Alone Forever
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Being re-written as Changes. Will be up soon.
1. Damage

Alone forever ?

Barricade's POV

I am so screwed. Simple as that. Im completely and utterly screwed. No matter how Frenzy drove me up the wall … I missed him.I found out that the other Decepticons were dead. Well, apart from Starscream and Scorponok. But I didn't really know them. The Autobots had won the battle and the squishy, what was his name, Ladiesman217, had killed Megatron. I wasn't at the battle, I was going to pick up Frenzy. When I got there he was dead.

So im completely alone on this world with squishies all around me. Perfect. Starscream had given me one last 'gift' before he and Scorponok left for space. He put me into Statis Lock. I was parked on the street curb outside of a squishies school, completely alone and in Statis Lock.

Could my life get ANY worse?

Sam's POV

It's the last day of school today and then here comes summer break. Mikaela and me were leaving the school when we stopped dead.

"Is that Barricade" Mikaela whispered to me.

"I have no idea whatsoever" I whispered back. Bumblebee approached us. He seemed to know that Barricade was there too. He had obviously sent a transmission to the other Autobots as they were coming into too. A while back we managed to save Jazz with the allspark shard so he was also there. All the other students had left the school now so it was just us and the transformed and we circled Barricade and saw that he was completely powered down. Ratchet scanned him. "He seems to have fallen into Statis Lock. I wonder why he's so damaged, he wasn't even at mission city." Ratchet said. "I don't know but lets turn him into a pile o scrap metal while we still can" Ironhide said, getting out his cannons. "What is with ya man. He asn't done anythin yet an he's damaged. Put ya guns away." Jazz said frantically. Ironhide put away the guns almost muttering under his breath. "Jazz is right Ironhide. We should get him to the base and try and repair him" Optimus said. "What if he tries something" said Mikaela. "Me,you and Bumblebee will watch him Mikki don't worry" Sam said" Let's just get him to the base."


	2. Change

'normal' '_thinking or mind' _ok everyone

enjoy the second chapter of 'Alone Forever'

i don't own transformers or any of the characters (goes to emo corner to sob) ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

GET AWAY FROM ME !!!

Ratchet's POV

"Ok, lets get him repaired as soon as we can. I need space to work so EVERYONE OUT NOW!"I ordered. I hoped i was going to be able to repair and save Barricade. Even though he's a Decepticon Statis Lock could be fatal and i hated losing patients also i believed that even Decepticons could change.

"Wow Barricade, you're in a real bad condition, what did you get yourself into huh?" Ratchet muttered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ratchet is he fixed yet or what, come on it doesn't take 3 days" Ironhide said impatiently.

"Ironhide" I said angrily. "what?" "GO JUMP IN A SMELTER!!!!!!" I screamed at him before throwing a wrench at him.... HARD. "ooowwwwww" Ironhide whined while running out of the med-bay. "Idiot" I muttered under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's POV

Ratchet exited the med-bay to tell everyone the good news ....... and the bad news. "Ok everyone, do you want the good news or the bad news" "Good News" Everyone replied. "I managed to repair most of Barricade's frame. The bad news is -" "AAAAHHHHHH NO BAD NEWS MAN NOOOOOO" Jazz screamed. Everyone stared at him "what" "As i was saying.....The bad news is that i can't save his spark. He was too badly damaged. He's gone" Ratchet then sadly looked down. "I hate losing patients. Its my worst thing ever." Jazz suddenly broke the silence. "Hey ya brought me back from the dead with the allspark shard. Why don't ya do it for Barricade." "As it has not long ago brought someone back from the dead. It might go wrong." Optimus said sadly. "No harm in tryin" Jazz said cheerfully. "Good point" Everyone said. They all headed to the med-bay 2 minutes after arguing with Ironhide about even TRYING to save the con'. He finally gave up ,after Ratchet threatened to take his cannons away, but not before muttering about 'crazy medics' under his breath and getting a spanner thrown at him for that comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Autobots and the humans (Sam, Mikeala, Will and Epps) entered the med-bay with the allspark shard. "Well. Here goes nothing" Ratchet said and lowered the shard over Barricade. The shard and Barricade started to glow gold until it was blinding. "What's happening?"Bumblebee asked "i don't know" Ratchet said. There was no noise only the blinding light. No one knew what was happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barricade's POV

"_Barricade" "What whose there"I said "i am what they call allspark" The allspark looked like figure made of golden light and its voice held no emotion. "what's happening"I said with fearfully. "My physical form has been destroyed so i cannot restore life to the cybertronian planet. Therefore i must create a new way to create life. I am repairing your damaged body and making it the first and only femme."explained the allspark. "WHAT?! WHAT IF I DONT WANNA BECOME A FEMME"I cried. "I am sorry child but you are the only one available." the allspark said with sadness in its voice. "I felt my body being rearranged and i felt helpless. I couldn't stop this from happening. "Why are you doing this to me" I said quietly. "This is for the race" was the last thing i heard before i blacked out completely._

_Sorry i know its short ill try and do longer chapter. Anyway please review._

_Darkwolf_


	3. OMG

Ok everyone get ready for chapter 3 of Alone Forever. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in the other chapters. Half-asleep when i made em. -_-

Anyway enjoy and please review. Now normal POV's everyone ok.

Sorry Barricade im being sly on you. :(

WAFFLES YAY HAHAHAHAHA

oooooookkkk

anyway enjoy ^ ^

What the hell ?????

"The light is dying down it should soon be safe to approach" Ratchet said as the light faded. The light was soon gone and the Autobots and humans were left to stared in shock. "What the hell" They all said in at the same time. Barricade was lying on the table offline and out of alt-mode. But that wasn't what shocked everyone in the room. It was that Barricade had been changed into .......... well they didn't know what it was but its was pretty amazing. Barricade's optics came online. And he .......... SHE (gunna be weird typing that) looked down at him...HERself and HER optics brightened with outrageous fury. The Autobots just looked on in complete and utter shock. Barricade saw this and screamed 'what the hell are you idiots looking at huh?' with anger in HER voice. Fluid started to rise in HER(im gunna do HER, SHE and all other female things properly now cuz i cant be bothered anymore ^ ^) optics until she couldn't stop the 'tears' anymore and it started to leak out of them. Mikaela approached Barricade as Barricade hung her head as she started to sob. 'Mikaela no' Sam whispered urgently to her. Mikaela put a finger to her lips a a sign to stay quiet. Mikaela climbed up to the top of the med-bey table and walked up to Barricade's form. 'Barricade?'Mikaela said. Barricade didn't answer, she just kept on crying. _'Why am i showing this much emotion in front of them. I'm a Decepticon commander not a helpless sparkling, what am i doing' _Barricade thought but she couldn't stop the tears. Mikaela climbed up onto her leg, not caring if Barricade killed her in the process, and touched the femme's arm comfortingly. And then moved to hug the arm. Barricade soon stopped crying 'sniffed' and smiled weakly at Mikaela. 'Thanks' Barricade said quietly so that only Mikaela could hear her. 'Soooooooo...............' Ratchet started. ' What exactly are you now?' Barricade looked over at him sadly and said 'Apparently a femme.' Everyone just stared at her (like this 0_o). Barricade started to shift under their gaze. 'How did this happen?' Optimus asked. 'The allspark did it, apparently for our race.' Barricade answered. 'How the hell did you become so sexy?' Ironhide exclaimed. All the Autobots and the humans stared and Barricade fell off the table......Mikaela included. 'Owwwww' Mikaela groaned. 'What' Ironhide exclaimed defensively. Barricade got up again with Mikaela hanging off her arm. Everyone still stared at Ironhide. Ironhide soon began to get freaked out. He poked Optimus and he fell over. He soon found out that they were cardboard cutouts. They had all ran away. 'Ooookkkkk' Ironhide said and then fell into recharge while standing. Barricade and Mikaela just shook their heads and laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about this bein short its just i ran outta ideas for THIS chapter so im doin another one now. Please forgive me. Anyway hope you liked it even though it was short. ^ ^

darkwolf


End file.
